A sliding roof system of this type is known from DE 10 2012 223 709 A1. The known sliding roof system has a movable roof part which is shiftable between the different positions by means of a shifting device which acts on in each case one side of the roof part on a support strip. In order, despite a movement of the control slide, to obtain a guide-rail-side securing of the front guide mechanism for the roof part in the ventilation position during a deployment movement of the rear deployment mechanism, the sliding roof system has a control lever which can latch in a guide-rail-side latching recess.